


Adoption Day

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Kid Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: It came the day that Steve and Tony go looking for the perfect little child to take home, when unable to find the perfect child the little boy in the window shines like a beacon."Tony and Steve looked at each other, they could tell the boy wasn't like the rest. He was small, shy, and Tony liked the boys soft appearance. Adorable chestnut hair, and warm brown eyes, Steve liked him too. "





	Adoption Day

The little boy sat alone, hiding away from the other kids in the facility. He'd abandoned hope of being adopted the day he'd arrived, no one would want him; the other kids told him so. For one he had terrible nightmares of when the robber broke in, forcing Uncle and Auntie to heaven. Secondly he stuttered awkwardly, and got nervous around others, they've only ever hurt him.

So the five-year old buried himself into books, movies, and all things electronics. Of course he didn't have access to many of those things anymore. He'd try to watch the TV with the other kids, but he always ended up on the floor, and while he lay there, they kicked him.

Many nights the other kids poured freezing water over his small frame, locked him in the closets or cupboards, sometimes even outside in the dead of night. Peter retreated to the corner of the bedroom filled with 6 bunk beds, and read silently to himself.

Screams could be heard from the other children, along with a roar from an engine outside. He could hear the other kid's feet on the hardwood floor running to the windows, and then his head shot up with the "Oooos," and "Ahhh's," but especially the voice that called, "That's Tony Stark and Captain America!"

Peter deflated in realization, they wouldn't want him. He's looked up to Tony Stark for ages, adored Captain America for quite some time too, but he thought back to his heartbroken sobs when he and the world watched Iron Man fall from the sky having just saved the world.

It had been recently publicised of the Captain's and Tony's relationship, but even little Peter couldn't comprehend them adopting a child. He wondered who'd of the many rambunctious and calloused kids they'd pick. All the kids ran down the steps, and he could hear his idols voice along with the super soldier's voice carry throughout the house.

He couldn't bring himself to go downstairs, he held his breath until he heard the carer's voice. "Yeah this is all of them," of course even they forgot him too. Listening to the retreating footsteps, he peered out the window only to lock eyes with the Captain himself. Peter froze in fear, and could see the Captain's mouth move saying "Tony."

Tony looked up, noticing the small boy they hadn't seen inside. Peter instantly ducked away from the window, breathing scarcely.

Tony and Steve looked at each other, they could tell the boy wasn't like the rest. He was small, shy, and Tony liked the boys soft appearance. Adorable chestnut hair, and warm brown eyes, Steve liked him too. 

Steve instantly strode along with Tony back inside, the carer smiled. "Back so soon?"

Steve nodded, but Tony quickly spoke up. "We're going to go meet with the little boy upstairs," causing the carer's face to become one of confusion.

"He's talking about Peter," another kid spoke up.

"Oh," The women said in realization before shaking her head. "I don't want to discourage you, but Peter might not be...."

"Why not?" Steve asked in his Captain voice, eyes wide. He wanted to know why this kid didn't deserve a fair chance, this woman didn't even realize Peter was here to begin with.

"Well he has some history," she waved off the other children and continued, "His parent's died not long after he was born which sent him to his aunt. About five month's ago someone broke in to their apartment, killing both his Aunt and Uncle in front of him. He's rather shy and quiet, has some nightmares, very much to himself." By the end of her speech both men were already half way up the steps.

Peter heard the large steps coming, and tucked himself further into the corner hiding behind his book. A soft knock came from the door, causing the little boy to look up at the two men. His breath caught, his heroes came back for him. He wanted to get up and hug Tony, but he couldn't find the courage to move.

"Hi Peter, I'm Steve Rogers and this is my Husband Tony Stark." Captain America introduced, kneeling down a comfortable space away as not to corner the boy. Tony leaned against a bed post, watching the little boy intently. His first thought was the book the boy was reading, "Something wicked this way comes," somewhat older literature, dark subject matter, far above the boys reading level.

"Hi...I'm Peter..." The small boy replied, but blushed in embarrassment when he realized they already knew. They smiled at him, and Tony soon crouched beside Steve as well. The couple couldn't understand how something so barbaric could have happened to a sweet innocent boy. 

Peter's gaze kept falling on the billionaire. Sure many kid's admired Tony, but around Steve many crowded the obviously physically superior man. Something about his gaze made Stark hold his breath, the kid's adoration was clear, there was trust, it made his heart flutter.

Steve found it adorable, Peter showed a definite interest in him, but he knew with Tony's self-esteem he would benefit greatly with a little boy who obviously looked up to him. What Steve wasn't expecting was Tony to situate himself on his knees and open his arms to the little boy.

Peter's eyes widened, scrambling quickly into Tony's waiting arms. Tony nodded at Steve, lifting the small boy up. 

"So Peter what do you say about..." Steve began, only for the small voice to cut in disbelief. 

"You're... you're ad-adopting me?" His eyes filling with water, and both men were scared they'd done something wrong.

"Only if you want to," the couple said in unison with soft tones. Peter cried out happily hugging tightly to Tony, his other arm around Steve. Nodding happily, Peter sobbed in relief and gratefulness. They carried him down the stairs, finding the carer once again and signing the papers.

When asked if they needed to get any of Peter stuff, they were met with the saddening fact that he didn't have anything to take. But Tony pocketed the book, smiling and doing a fake hush. Peter giggled, shifting to Steve's lap while Tony did his part of the paperwork.

Peter hugged the soldier happily, smiling while he was carried out by his two new daddies.


End file.
